


The Last Dance

by Victorious56



Series: Early Days [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Rated for One Swear, contact is made, misc team RWBY and Ace Ops feature slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: A celebratory night out for everyone gives Qrow and Clover a chance to get closer.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Early Days [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708144
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	The Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration for this from an extremely sappy song, _You're the Only One_ by _The Reverb Brothers_. ~~It was the 80s, don't judge me~~.  
> It doesn't seem to exist online, so if anyone is interested in listening to it, [here it is](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_UCGO1Ge3c). (I digitised all my 12" singles a while ago, including this particular masterpiece 🙂).

The club was noisy. Far louder than Qrow remembered these places being.

There was a club Raven had dragged them to, so long ago. It was called—Qrow searched his memory— _The Cellar._ He remembered the dark, cavernous room with a tiny dance floor. Everything was black, with the occasional splash of crimson or deep purple. Even the music had an undercurrent of foreboding.

This one was quite different. The dance floor pulsated with luminous squares of ever-changing colours. There were glowing pillars arranged across the open space, which slowly morphed from one colour to the next.

Qrow couldn't remember many places like this, and he suspected the consumption of alcohol had dulled his memory. _And probably made them bearable too. Well, I don't have that option this evening._ He turned to look at Clover, who was wincing as the deep thrumming beat reverberated up through the floor.

"We're gonna have to find somewhere quieter. I won't last even half an hour at this volume." Clover had to shout in Qrow's ear.

Qrow nodded, started to speak, and decided that wasn't going to work. He tapped Clover's shoulder, and pointed to the furthermost corner.

Clover glanced round, and managed to catch Marrow's eye. He gestured to indicate where he and Qrow would be, earning a wide grin and double thumbs up from the Faunus. He moved away from the dance floor, and followed Qrow to the end of the bar.

Here there were more glowing lights, along the edge of the bar and on some of the seating. Fortunately these were in more muted tones which changed very slowly, creating a calmer space.

Qrow leaned towards him. "It's marginally better here. Although I have a feeling I'll have no voice left by the end of the night."

Clover laughed. "If only we knew sign language. Oh well, what would you like to drink?"

"Uh, some kind of mocktail. Surprise me."

"With pleasure." Clover leaned over the bar to gain the bartender's attention.

 _Pinnacle_ had been chosen by the Hunters for their celebratory night out. One day a week was designated 'dry', and no alcoholic drinks were served. Yang had informed Qrow of this fact, and nothing more was said on the subject. Qrow was grateful to his nieces for their thoughtfulness, though a small part of him wondered how anyone was supposed to survive this environment in a sober state.

Clover returned with two bright red drinks in cocktail glasses.

"What is it?" Qrow looked at the lurid drink with suspicion.

"A Cherry Margarita. Bartender's recommendation."

Qrow took the cocktail stick which was balanced across the rim of the glass. Sliding the cherry off with his teeth, he closed his lips over it slowly. He gazed at Clover, who was watching him, his eyebrows raised. Qrow finished the cherry, a sly smile on his face.

"You did that deliberately." Clover's voice was low as he moved closer to Qrow to make himself heard.

"Maybe I did." Qrow sucked the cocktail stick and licked his lips.

Clover leaned forwards a little more. "Qrow—"

Yang suddenly appeared at his elbow. "Come on you two, come and dance. You can't lurk in the corner _all_ evening."

❖

Qrow stood near the edge of the dance floor and watched the kids, a small smile on his face. This evening was their reward for all the hard work and heartbreak they'd endured over the last few months. Now they were fully licensed Hunters, official at last. _Not that they needed that rubber stamp to prove their abilities._

He saw Yang and Blake, twirling each other round. Yang's hair streamed out behind her, Blake laughing in a way Qrow had never seen before.

Ren and Nora were holding hands, circling the floor. Ruby and Penny were attempting the waltz, which seemed to Qrow not at all what _Pinnacle_ DJs were used to.

Weiss and Oscar were moving sedately in time to the music. Just beyond them, Jaune was dancing in a group with Marrow and the other Ace Ops.

Clover tapped him on the shoulder. "You fancy joining them?"

"Ugh no, please. I'm just trying to catch my breath."

Clover leaned in closer. "You're getting _old_ , Qrow." He ruffled Qrow's hair, smiling broadly, before going to join the other Ops on the dance floor.

❖

Qrow was suffering. First there was the thumping music. Then there was the dancing which his nieces suggested he participate in. _Although_ suggested _isn't quite the word for this_ , Qrow thought, as they dragged him once more onto the dance floor. He and Clover attempted a succession of ever more complicated routines—with varying degrees of success—to the amusement of the youngsters.

Whilst he appreciated the absence of alcohol, Qrow was starting to tire of the sweet mocktails he'd been drinking all evening. Finally he switched to iced water, which was a refreshing change.

He and Clover had managed to have a fragmented conversation. The noise level, and the interruptions for dancing, had not made it easy. However, now the mood had mellowed and the DJ was playing some slower songs.

Clover was sitting on a stool at the very end of the bar. The lighting was subdued, and the bar area was fairly quiet. Most of the clientele had left their drinks and were on the dance floor. Qrow stood in front of Clover, looking towards the dancing couples. He heaved a sigh and rolled his shoulders.

"You tired?" Clover's voice was soft as he leaned forward to speak to Qrow.

"Yeah, a bit." Qrow leaned backwards, resting against the front edge of Clover's stool. He put his glass on the bar and leant back a little further.

Clover hesitated, just for a second. He put his hands on Qrow's shoulders and moved his thumbs lightly, rubbing in small circles. "Is this okay?"

"Mmm, that feels nice."

The DJ announced the final song of the night, and a slow ballad started playing. Qrow had been watching the dance floor, but the lights were dimmed so much he couldn't discern anyone. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Clover's hands easing his stiff shoulders.

_We hold each other tight and we don't want to go_

He shifted as Clover slid off the stool. The younger man's hands circled across his shoulder blades and down his back, before reaching round to lightly clasp his waist. "Is this okay?"

"Mmm." Qrow folded his arms across Clover's, drawing him closer. He found that he was swaying slightly to the slow beat of the music.

_We move with a rhythm and the room is our own_

Qrow leant his head back against Clover's shoulder. He felt a warm breath brush his cheek. "Is this okay?" Clover's words were barely audible, his lips a fluttering suggestion on Qrow's skin. Qrow turned his face towards Clover's.

_You're the only one..._

"Aaand that's it for tonight! Wherever you're heading, travel safely, and goodnight!" The music faded away and the lights came on.

Qrow pushed himself forward, turning to lean against the bar. His breathing was erratic, his hand rubbing the back of his head. One of Clover's hands still rested on his hip, the younger man looking at Qrow as if his whole world had been snatched away from him.

Ruby and Weiss skipped over to where they stood. "We're all ready to go now Uncle Qrow, are you coming?"

Qrow glanced at Clover, his eyebrows raised in helpless dismay. Clover finally removed his hand, and Qrow wanted so much to follow it, to reclaim the moment.

Ruby turned to go, chattering to Penny who had come to find her. Weiss looked from one man to the other, a slight frown on her face, before Penny took her hand. Qrow found his hand grabbed by Ruby, and he was led away. He managed one last look over his shoulder, his face creased in disappointment. He mouthed _Sorry_ to Clover, before disappearing into the throng leaving the club.

Clover was left standing by the bar. He watched Qrow leave, surrounded by his nieces and their friends.

He had never felt more alone.

❖

Qrow finished bidding his nieces goodnight, asking them to _please_ keep the noise down, and was finally in his own room. He got ready for bed without being aware of what he was doing. The only thought in his head was the memory of the final minutes at the club, and the look on Clover's face when they had parted. _So close. Is the universe trying to tell me I can't have this?_

He switched off the light and lay down.

Clover could not remember the journey back to his quarters. The other Ace Ops were in a talkative mood, making up for his silence. He said goodnight with relief, a choking sensation in his throat threatening to overwhelm him. _It had almost happened. It_ should _have happened. We only needed a few more minutes..._

He could still feel Qrow's lean body pressed against his own. He could feel Qrow resting back against his shoulder, smell the faint scent of his cologne as he turned his head...

_Fuck this._

Clover grabbed his scroll and typed a message.

Qrow was nowhere near sleep, so the buzz of his scroll did not disturb him.

_Are you awake?_

Qrow's heart beat faster as he leaned up on one elbow, squinting at the screen. He picked up his scroll, his palms suddenly clammy.

Qrow put his scroll down, smiled into the darkness, and was asleep within a short time.

It took Clover a little longer. He was replaying those precious few minutes, staring into the dark as he imagined what might have happened, if only the moment had been allowed to continue.

_We'd better just do it, then._

Tomorrow seemed a long way away.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
